Clearing the Desk
by Mai1
Summary: Wouldn't you like to know...?


Title: "Clearing the Desk"  
  
Author: Mai  
  
Email: Maisfeeka@AOL.com  
  
Feedback: Always nice  
  
Distribution: Cover Me. Omega-17. Karen T's site. Any others, just let me know, please.  
  
Disclaimer: Alias and its characters do not belong to me. No  
  
copyright infringement is intended here.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Wouldn't you like to know. ;)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Classification: Unmitigated smut  
  
A/N: This is a pre-birthday, birthday present for the lovely Karen T. None of this is my fault! I never write this sort of thing!  
  
*********************  
  
They came together in the darkened office, lips and teeth clashing in what was almost too violent and demanding to be called a kiss. Groping hands elicited gasps and sighs. Hearts beat so loudly they would never have heard if someone else entered the room.  
  
Yet they always had to stay at least somewhat mindful of where they were. Clothes could not be ripped off and left to fall where they may. It was essential that they be able to look composed and as non-disheveled as possible should they be discovered together. Although they were careful to take precautions against being caught, there was always the chance that someone might wander into the wrong area and inadvertently hear or see something. compromising.  
  
And that would never do.  
  
Both of them had too much to lose to risk that.  
  
Just taking the chance of being together in the taskforce headquarters was dangerous enough. Somewhere else would have been safer - more prudent. Still they both knew that part of what made these illicit exchanges so darkly exciting was the ever-present fear of being caught.  
  
And if their trysts were ever exposed.  
  
But for the moment, all either of them could think of was their response to one another. The way the touch of a hand, here, could resonate throughout the body, causing such a breathless and aching response, there. The way the edge of teeth applied to the neck, just so, could elicit such a shuddering gasp. The feel of hands slipping into waistbands, stroking in that most intimate of ways until it was all either of them could do to muffle their moans and cries.  
  
Too soon the game of arousal became something darker and more urgent. Too soon their bodies were demanding fulfillment - consummation.  
  
Strategic pieces of clothing were removed or rearranged to allow access. Items on the desk were shoved hastily out of the way.  
  
He pushed his partner down onto the desk only to be shocked out of his erotic trance when his partner pushed back.  
  
"Dammit, Jack," Kendall growled. "What the hell is this? You know I'm a top and not a bottom!"  
  
Jack's face flushed, though in the darkened room it was difficult to see. "I'm sorry," he said stiffly. "I just -"  
  
"I know what you 'just'," Kendall snapped. "You fuck Derevko - to 'plant a transmitter' - and come back thinking you're the one in control here. Well, that's not the way this game is played! And just because you got yourself put in charge of the task force temporarily, that doesn't mean the chain of command has changed in here!"  
  
"I know, I just thought maybe this time." Jack faltered, looking up hesitantly at the angry face of his partner.  
  
Kendall's face softened. "Hey, no harm done, right? Let's just keep in mind how this whole thing works." He reached out to tug the other man a little closer, letting his talented hands begin their exploration once again.  
  
The sexual tension built quickly, but before they actually managed to get back to where they'd left off, there was a knock on the door. After a hurried moment, Kendall threw open the door and turned back to perch on the cleared edge of the desk. A somewhat flushed Jack sat behind the desk, peering at a computer monitor by the light of a small desk lamp.  
  
Marshall stood nervously in the doorway, "Hey, I'm not, like, interrupting anything, am I? I mean, if this is a bad time, you can just, well, you know - not like it would be anything new. You can just, 'Get out of here, Marshall', and I'll like -"  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Kendall barked.  
  
"Oh, there was this message that came in from - hey, Mr. Bristow, are you okay? Oh, er, Director Bristow, I mean, and the reason I ask is you look kind of flushed, like maybe you might have a fever. Or, like, when I'm walking my Aunt's dog, which is kind of a big dog and sometimes it kind of gets away from me and I'm like, 'Woah!' and my face gets all sort of - Except that, well, of course, I'm not suggesting you were walking a dog or anything, sir, 'cause you know, where would you find a dog here? And if you did, well, you probably -"  
  
"Marshall!"  
  
"Yes, sir? Oh right, the message, sir! Well, it's from Sydney and I thought maybe one of you should, well, - you know." Marshall waited eagerly, almost as if he were expecting a pat on the top of his head.  
  
Jack stood up with a sigh. "I'll be right there."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Marshall grinned and waited until Jack had crossed the room to him, then started happily down the hallway.  
  
"Oh, Jack. One more thing."  
  
Jack turned towards Kendall, who was still seated on the edge of the desk, and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Yes?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Same time. Same place." Kendall gave him a seductive once- over. "But next time. let's remember the rules."  
  
Jack felt his throat go dry in anticipation and barely managed an acknowledging nod.  
  
"Good boy," Kendall smirked and let himself enjoy the view as Jack moved fluidly down the corridor.  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
